An embodiment of a flexible display is known from WO2007/063440. The known flexible display comprises a display effect layer, which may be arranged to reflect or to emit light with a broad spectrum (white), and a color filter layer, which is arranged to change the white light into colored light. The display effect layer and the color filter layer need to be properly aligned, for example to prevent parallax or aperture problems. When bending a flexible display, alignment problems between the display effect layer and the color filter layer can occur due to the different bending radii of these flexible layers. Alignment problems can also occur during manufacturing due to the dimensional accuracy and instability of the separately fabricated pixel matrix and color filter matrix. In addition, alignment problems occur during use when the color filter shifts with respect to the associated pixels leading to deterioration of the color quality of the flexible display.
In order to counteract alignment problems the known flexible display comprises a series of interconnected color stripes, said stripes being arranged to extend in a rolling or bending direction of the flexible display.
It is a disadvantage of the known flexible display in that the misalignment problems are not addressed to a sufficient extent. In particular, after substantial number of rolling or bending repetitions, the color stripes tend to shift from their original position leading to color mixing and a decrease of color purity.